Tunnel Bear
Tunnel Bear '''is a level 8 mob. This strange and mysterious bear is the most powerful mob in the game. To find '''Tunnel Bear, jump down the hole of the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Patch. Go through a white wall to enter the White Tunnel. You can also reach this tunnel by going outside the map using the Red or Blue cannons. Tunnel Bear has 5000 health and kills you instantly if he touches you. However, he trudges slowly at a constant speed, on a completely predictable path: straight towards you. Thus, the recommended strategy for defeating him is to walk in front of him, staying just close enough for your bees to keep attacking, and lead him down the tunnel. Stay close to the wall, so when you get to the end of the tunnel, you have room to quickly move past him. Rinse and repeat until he is defeated. He respawns every 2 days (48 hours). Drops Guaranteed (first defeat): * 200 Battle Points * 500 Bond * 500,000 Honey (increased by Luck) * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond) Guaranteed (subsequent defeats): * 200 Battle Points * 500 Bond * 250,000 Honey (increased by Luck) * 3 Royal Jelly * 2 Tickets Possible (subsequent defeats): Note that it is possible to get more than one of a single type of drop (for example, Treat × 50 and Treat × 500 from the same defeat). Note also that the likelihood of all of these drops is increased by Luck. * 10 Royal Jelly * 25 Tickets * Gifted Egg (Silver, Gold, or Diamond) * 25-40 Gumdrops * Ant Pass * 15-5000 Treats * 50 Sunflower Seeds * 50 Pineapples * Baby Bee Egg Tips to Defeat * Have attacking bees. Bees such as Cobalt Bee, Crimson Bee, Demon Bee or Lion Bee deal higher damage than other bees, making them more useful when fighting Tunnel Bear (or any mob). * Have bees that boost fighting stats. Bees with Rage, Focus, and Melody abilities will raise the effectiveness of your entire hive, either by boosting attack (Rage) or by increasing critical chance/power (Focus/Melody). * If possible, get a bee that is the level of Tunnel Bear (level 8). Bees that have a lower level than the enemy can miss. The bigger the level difference, the higher the chance the bee will miss. Bees that are at or above the level of the enemy will never miss. * Tunnel Bear is slow. Use items that boost your jumping power and running speed to run around it. (Don't get too far from it, though, because your bees will stop attacking it and go back to you.) * Be patient. You have 20 minutes to kill this bear. You want to be careful. Don't go for boosts that are extremely close to him. However, if you know you can grab a boost, go for it. * Be logical. If you know that you can't beat Tunnel Bear in 20 minutes, or if you keep dying, don't keep trying to attack it. Instead, focus on getting better bees/equipment that can help you defeat it. * Move a distance from the start of the tunnel. Tunnel Bear can drop down, crushing you, but if you keep a distance, it will lay flat for a while before getting up and chasing you. * Go farther than necessary when turning around. Sometimes if you're not careful, you'll accidentally die when turning around. Hug the wall for some time first before switching sides. * When Tunnel Bear is low health, don't do risky actions. Whenever Tunnel Bear is low health, DON'T go for tokens, like Rage Tokens that are near him. Just keep going and let your bees defeat him. * 'Keep a distance between you and Tunnel Bear. ' Lots of people die because they do not keep a distance and hence they touch the invisible forcefield that deals infinite damage around Tunnel Bear and die. Gallery Entrance.PNG|Instant Converter near the Brave Bee Gate. RobloxScreenShot20180715 214648012.png|Inside the tunnel. Trivia * Tunnel Bear despawns after 20 minutes. * When Tunnel Bear kills you or despawns, he waves goodbye. * This bear is the first and only bear in the game that is hostile to players. * Tunnel Bear will drop down in a certain spot near the dark area. Make sure to watch out for it or you will get crushed by Tunnel Bear. * Tunnel Bear was originally supposed to be a secret quest giving bear, named "Tunneling Bear", but there was an issue while it was being made, resulting in Onett deciding to make it a hostile mob. It is possible that Onett reworked Tunneling Bear's quests into Onett's Quests. Also, under Onett, there is a black bear that looks like the Tunnel Bear. It could possibly be the Tunneling Bear. * There is a very rare glitch where players sometimes do not die when touching Tunnel Bear. Instead, the player stays alive with 1 health. However, the bees will still behave as if the player were killed, going back to the hive for a "time out". ** This is most likely caused by lag combined with a script bug where Humanoid.Health = 0 in the Tunnel Bear's on-touch-kill script happens at the same time as Humanoid.Health = math.min(Humanoid.Health + dh, Humanoid.MaxHealth) in the character's health script so that the humanoid is damaged and healed simultaneously, but the Humanoid.Died() event is still triggered. * There is a glitch where the Tunnel Bear can spawn outside the tunnel. If this happens, you can defeat him easily as he can't reach you. * The winking bee at the far end of the tunnel is a hint for a code. * Tunnel Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. * Tunnel Bear currently has the most health out of all other mobs, with the second being King Beetle. * Tunnel Bear's Hitbox is a bit high so you don't need to touch him to die (think of it like King Beetle's "aura"). Category:Bears Tunnel Bear Category:Bosses